1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lighting devices for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known way, this type of device is tending to become more complex because of the increasing number of functions that these devices are called upon to implement. Notably listed among these functions is the creation of switch-on sequences, for example when the vehicle is started up, which offer a particular aesthetic look. This aesthetic look notably contributes to defining the overall appearance or “visual signature” of the vehicle in question, and differentiates it from other vehicles.